The invention relates to a cereal mill adapted to serve as an accessory to a common kitchen machine, such as a blender. It relates, more particularly, to such a cereal mill wherein a pair of coaxial, circular millstones are utilized and wherein the lower millstone is driven rotationally with respect to a stationary upper millstone.
Cereal mills for household use are known in which one of the the co-operating millstones is driven through a hand-operated crank. Such devices of the prior art are cumbersome to operate, require the expenditure of considerable energy to produce even small quantities of flour and do not possess means for controlling the fineness of the milled product.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide a cereal mill which is adapted to be driven by an electrical motor, advantageously by an electric drive commonly found in kitchens and associated with blenders and their like.
It is a further object of the invention to provide means for the adjustment of the milling pressure, and of the flour fineness, in a simple and reliable manner.
It is an additional object of the invention to teach the construction of such an accessory for the milling of cereals which utilizes the existing components of a kitchen machine to the fullest, is economical to manufacture, simple to assemble and to use, and trouble-free in operation.